


Happy Birthday Renzou!

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Guns, Illuminati, Kissing, Making Out, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: After waking up from being exhausted the night before, he wakes up with Aiya crying out that it's his birthday and of course there are presents.





	1. Chapter 1

After joining into the Illuminati, it was easy to forget what day it might be. Whether one was training, recruiting, or guarding, all of the members just went day by day never really looking at a calendar. As for Aiya, she spent most of her time training and going out on recruiting missions. She was kept so busy that she nearly forgot that it was almost Shima’s birthday. Though birthdays aren’t really something that is celebrated within the Illuminati so Aiya had to think of something to do for her best friend _without_ it being obvious or weird. 

Aiya had a week to do all that she needed to hoping that her gifts would put a smile on the male's lips. The night before his birthday Aiya came into the small apartment like room her and Shima shared after her duties were all finished. Walking in, the space was quiet. Normally Shima was on the couch and munching on something or complaining about the days activities. But as the girl explored further into their “home” she heard soft snoring coming from their bedroom. With a smile on her face, Aiya went into their room to see Shima knocked out on their bed. Still in his outfit, there he lay passed out with his mouth open. Shaking her head at the exhausted boy, Aiya hid her things in the closet and then went to get cleaned up and ready for bed, herself. 

Excited for the next day, Aiya crawled into bed and snuggled up to the pink haired boy. The day had been tiring for her as well so going to sleep wasn’t going to be too hard. With her eyes closed and the feel of Shima next to her, Aiya fell into a deep sleep as well. Nuzzled up together, Aiya slept until morning. 

When she woke up, Aiya rubbed her eyes and stretched out as she yawned. Though when she looked over, Shima was still asleep. This time his mouth was closed and he was facing her with such a calm expression. Sometimes Aiya couldn’t take how cute Shima was when he slept. He was just so adorable and relaxed. Slowly she leaned in and kissed his forehead. 

A slight stir, Shima groaned softly and his head moved a bit. Waiting to see if he would wake up or continue to sleep, Aiya just laid there and watch him. To her surprise the boys golden eyes were to be seen as his lids slowly opened. “Mmmn- Ai-” he muttered out as if he was asking if she was really there in front of him.

“Yeah, it’s me.” she whispers lovingly to him as she moved a hand to cup his cheek in her palm.

“Ngh- Fuck how long was I out? They had me work with my demon again..” he mumbled in a groggy voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Shima was still tired, that could easily be seen on his face. 

Frowning slightly, Aiya spoke out, “It’s.... **YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!** ” she cried out as she leaned in to smother him in many kisses all over his face. “Happy birthday Renzou~” she cooed to him with her lips against his.

Chuckling, Shima closed his eyes and took all the kisses she gave him as he wrapped his arms around her. “Fuck, already? I didn’t even know it was coming up.” his pathetic laugh leaving his lips.

“Yeah, no one seems to know what day it is here. Luckily I’m here to keep _you_ grounded~” She rolled her eyes at the thought but then sat up on the bed. “So get up lazy butt so I can make you breakfast and you can open your presents~” she persuaded him as she was just dressed in one of his shirts and underwear. Getting out of bed, Aiya stretched a little more. Looking over, she noticed Shima staring at her. 

“Why do you do this to me Ai~?” he groaned as just the sight of her like that made him want her. If his eyes could sparkle with lust they would be very sparkly right now.

“Oh you know...Cuz it’s fun~” she grinned and then blew him a kiss before leaving the room and going to their little kitchen unit to make some eggs and bacon. 

Before too long, Aiya could feel familiar arms looping around her torso with a chin on her shoulder. “That smells so good.” Shima drooled and then stuffed his nose in Aiya’s hair. “You do too~” he cooed and kissed just under her earlobe. “So what did you get me, huh~?” he asked in a light whisper against her hairline. 

Though his breath caused a shiver to her body, Aiya shook her head “No no~ You have to wait and see~” 

“Aw come on Ai~ I was just out cold because of terrible training~ The least you could do is give me a hint~” his teeth gently nipping at her neck and shoulder. 

Looking down at the eggs seeing they were fine to look away for a moment, she turned around to face him. Slowly she moved up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, “Keep begging, I like it~” and nipped his earlobe before moving her lips to his, kissing him with a deep passion. 

Not expecting such a reaction, Shima kind of stood there a bit stunned. It wasn’t often that Aiya would be playful like this.. “Pff~” he scoffed and placed his fingers under her chin to make her look at him, “ _Don’t start something you can’t finish~_ ” his words playfully threatening.

Grinning with a light blush Aiya just shakes her head and turns back around to check the eggs, seeing that they were done. Shima grinned at his girl and then reached to get plates for the two of them. 

Once all the food was done, Aiya platted up their breakfast before she went over to the table with Shima. Being immensely hungry, Shima started in on his food before Aiya even got situated at the table. Though the girl didn’t care, she just laughed at him before she started to eat as well.

“Oh my god, Ai. This is _so_ good-” Shima muttered with a mouthful of food as he looked up at her.

Smiling up at him, she shook her head, “You would so die without me.” she stated and continued eating. 

Scoffing, Shima stayed quiet as he at his food rather quickly. Once he was done, Aiya had about three more bites left. “ _Hurry_ up~” Shima whined as he wanted her to finish her food so she could give him his presents. He looked at her with sad dramatic eyes, impatiently waiting.

By the time Aiya finished, Shima put his plate in the sink and then grabbed her plate and put it in the sink as well. “Alright alright.” Aiya chuckled as she waved her hand off at him. Soon she went into their room and Shima followed like a lost puppy.

Sitting on the bed, Shima waited there and watched as his friend went into the closet to get his presents. 

Soon Aiya came out with a paper bag and sat down on the bed across from Shima. “I dunno...are you sure you really want these pesky presents, Renzou~?” she asked in a playfully teasing voice. 

Whining, Shima nodded quickly, “Ai come on~ Stop stalling.” he pouted 

Of course seeing that pout caused Aiya to smile as he was being super cute. Slowly she handed him the bag so he could see what was inside of it.

Looking inside the bag his eyes lit up when he saw what was in it. The first thing that he pulled out was a bag of Shima’s favorite candy, little sweet gummies. The second thing was a cute little black heart charm that he could snap onto his phone. She told him that he could think of her every time he looked at his phone and saw the charm. Then the last thing was a card. But when he opened the card Shima’s whole face blushed a deep red. 

Inside the card were two pictures of Aiya herself. One was a picture of her in her Illuminati uniform with a promiscuous look, blowing at the barrel of her gun. Another picture was her posing naked as her legs were spread apart with one gun covering her crotch and her other arm crossing over her breasts,covering her nipples, and pointing her gun like she was going to shoot someone. 

“Do you...like it...?” she asked as she looked at the boy who was as silent as she’s ever seen him. With blush heating her own cheeks, knowing what she gave him, she was nervously waiting for his answer. 

After a moment he spoke as he was still looking at the pictures. “Aiya. Masami. You are- I don’t-” he then paused and set the pictures down before tackling her on the bed. Hovering over her he leaned down to kiss her. His lips were soft but urgent as he was getting worked up at just the thought of her posing for those pictures. When he pulled away he looked down at her, “I need more of those, like now.” his voice desperate.

Though she was caught by surprise from the kiss, Aiya didn’t hesitate to kiss him back and then chuckle at his words. “Well you might get more later, who knows. Right now you just have me~” she grins and kisses him again. Her hands cupping his cheeks as she felt Shima’s hand come and hold the back of her neck. 

After a bit of kissing the two of them pulled away for air. Of course Aiya wanted to continue this but they both had things to do today. They couldn’t be late for their daily duties.

“We will continue this _tonight~_ ” his words slipping past his lips like silk as he kissed her neck once and then sat up, letting her get up as well. “But really Aiya, thank you. I like the charm a lot.” A genuine smile crossing his lips as he spoke. 

“Yeah, I saw that and I thought it fit you really well. Now let’s see if you remember my birthday~” she teased playfully as she brought her finger up to poke his nose lightly. 

“Oh shut it~” he smirked and poked her nose back, “We should get ready.” he adds with a sigh as he didn’t really want to leave either. Leaning in once last time, just one more kiss, before he got up to change his outfit since he slept in the one from yesterday. 

“Ugh, I guess I did ask for this didn’t I?” she chuckles pathetically and shakes her head. Getting up from the bed she goes to the dresser to get her uniform and put it on as well. 

Once both of them were ready, Aiya looked over at Shima, “Don’t exhaust yourself too much today birthday boy~ Might miss out on something you really want~” she cooed to him before going off on their separate duties for the day.


	2. Birthday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiya has something special planned for Renzou's birthday night~ ;)

Coming home after a long day, Aiya noticed that Shima wasn’t back yet. A sigh of relief left her lips. Good thing he was still out, considering she wasn’t sure how she would initiate anything if he was there the way she wanted to. To be extra careful she went over to lock the door, that way Shima would have to take extra time to get into the place. Giving Aiya more time to get all dolled up..

Taking advantage of the time alone, she decides to go take a shower and get all clean and pretty for the birthday boy. Once she got out of the shower and got dried off, she put on perfume that smelled like cotton candy. A spritz to each collar bone and one on her left wrist to rub her wrists together and then onto her neck. This perfume was Shima’s favorite smell on her. After, she kept her hair down to air dry while she went to the closet to get into a bag that she hoped Shima didn’t know about. Buying something special a few weeks ago, this was the perfect thing to wear for his birthday night. In the bag was a black see through babydoll top with pink lace trim and panties to match. 

Not caring about makeup, the girl left the bathroom and looked around making sure Shima didn’t sneak in on her. Nodding as all was going well, Aiya stood there and wondered where she should go. There were at least three places in mind. One, was on the couch playing video games. Two, would be to lay in the bed pretending that she was asleep. And three, she would be in the kitchen baking him a cake. After thinking about it she didn’t really want to make a cake this late. Then the thought of laying down in the bed she might actually fall asleep so that wouldn’t work either. On the couch playing video games it was. 

With a grin, Aiya walked over to the couch and turned on the gaming system. Sitting back with her legs criss cross on the couch she got into the game she was playing when she heard the latch start to move on the door. Her eyes quickly dart over to the door as she saw the doorknob moving. Grinning she turned her attention back to the game and put her game face on. 

Moments later, Shima crossed through the threshold of the door. Though as he wanted to look up he got caught on his keys being stuck in the keyhole of the lock. “Fucking thing...Aiya!” he called out as he didn’t see that she was literally right there on the couch. 

Slowly Aiya’s green eyes looked up to see the pink haired boy struggling with his own keys. A chuckle leaving her lips she slowly got up and went over to him. “Having trouble~?” she asks in a gentle tone. 

About to answer, that’s when the boy looked up and his words got stuck in his throat. Seeing Aiya in such an outfit, something that he hadn’t seen her in before, caused him to stutter on his words, “I- the uh, keys- um- wow-” his voice getting a bit higher the more he tried to talk.

With a smirk, that was just the reaction she was looking for. Maybe not with the addition of the stuck keys but it still worked. Reaching down she averted her eyes to the doorknob and gently wiggled the key out of the keyhole. “I’m glad you like it~” She whispers to him and dangles his keys in front of his face before turning around and heading back to the couch.

Swallowing hard, his eyes looked all over her backside as she walked away from him. Shima had to yell at himself in his mind to move his feet. Tossing the keys on the table by the door, he quickly goes over to the girl in front of him. Soon his hands moved to her hips as he pulled her back against his chest. “What do we have here~?” Shima’s voice a mere whisper in Aiya’s ear. 

His whisper caused Aiya to shiver and she pressed herself even more into the boys chest, “I told you something might happen tonight~” she cooed to the pink haired boy. 

A loving purr came from his lips as he moved his mouth to her shoulder to pepper kisses all over her skin. One of Shima’s hands come up from her hip and slide slowly to her stomach and then right up under her breasts. “You have no idea what you have just done baby girl~” he hissed to her as his lips moved to kiss and nip the skin on her neck.

Whimpering, Aiya loved each and every movement he made against her. The way his hand snaked up her torso caused her stomach to sink in just a bit. “Aha Renzou~ You know I had to surprise you one more time~” she whispers to him.

Before she knew it, his other hand moved up to place his fingers under her chin as he turned her head to the side just slightly. The feel of his breath on her lips made her weak. “You’re full of surprises aren’t you~?” He whispers, brushing his lips against hers. But before she could say anything back Shima pressed his lips against hers, in a deep loving passion. 

Aiya’s heart skipped a beat. His kiss stealing the air from her lungs as she tried leaning into him. One of Aiya’s hands moved up to cup the back of Shima’s head as they kissed. She thought she was going to lose her mind just with that single kiss. 

After a bit of kissing, Shima was the one to pull away. His golden brown eyes looking right into Aiya’s. Without saying anything he moved his hands off of her body and went over to stand by the couch. With his voice soft and silky, he asks, “Wanna help me out of these clothes baby girl~?” A sly smirk on his lips as he waited for her answer. 

Feeling like she didn’t say it fast enough she bit her bottom lip and nodded, “Of course~ You are the birthday boy after all~” she cooed and then went to stand in front of him. Bring her hands up she slipped off his jacket, letting it fall onto the floor. Next was his shirt. Pulling from the bottom hem and up over his head, the shirt soon found its way on the floor with the jacket. Aiya’s hands moved to the boys chest as she lightly fluttered her fingers down his toned chest until they reached the waistband of his pants. 

Shima’s eyes watched her like he was a hawk and she was his prey. As he stood there he was only getting more aroused by the sight of Aiya dressed in a babydoll and undressing him. Her soft hands gliding along his skin, he wanted to shudder to her touch. Keeping himself composed he smiled down at her as she looked up at him.

Seeing his smile let her know she had his approval. Aiya’s fingers danced to the button of his pants and quickly undid them. Gripping the waistband of his pants and underwear she pulled them down, her body moving down as well as she was now squatting and looking up at him with playful green eyes. After a moment of eye contact she stood back up and gently pushed his chest.

After getting his feet out of the pants and underwear he was now rid of, he sat back on the couch. His member standing up in attention for Aiya. Smirking he motioned her to come closer with his index finger. 

Of course she quickly moved to stand between his legs. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his for a fleeting kiss before trailing her lips to his neck. A groan could be heard from Shima and Aiya continued to kiss his shoulder a bit. 

“Ai~” he cooed to her as she knew what that meant. Soon she was on her knees in front of him. Leaning in she kissed his lower stomach as her hands rubbed his thighs. Biting his bottom lip, Shima watched his girl kiss all over his skin. Having enough of that, she moves her lips to his tip to kiss it lightly. His cock twitched slightly with need. Her eyes open up to lock onto his while she stuck out her tongue and licked all around his tip. With a low groan, one of Shima’s hands came to Aiya’s hair tangling his fingers in it and helping keep it back. With a grin Aiya closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around his tip before slipping her mouth down his shaft. 

“Ngh fuck~” Shima breathed out as his head tipped back just a bit. The feel of her warm wet mouth around him driving him crazy. 

Slipping her mouth back up and off his cock she grins at her counterpart. “Should I stop~?” her voice a playful whisper.

Almost a growl left Shima’s lips, “Don’t you dare, Ai.” A slight hint of a threatening tone to his voice. 

Chuckling lightly Aiya nodded and gripped the base of Shima’s cock before slipping her mouth down his member once again. But this time, she continued. Her movements slow as she built him up. 

“F- fuck Ai~ Just like that~” he moaned out as he watched her and his hips would gently thrust into her mouth at the same time she moved her mouth down. 

Letting out soft moans caused a slight vibration to his cock which was something Shima loved. She could hear his breathing was getting faster and a bit more uneven. This caused her to bob her head a bit faster, moving her hand along with her mouth on his cock. 

“Sh- shit Ai~” his breathless moan left his lips as she looked up at him while she pleasured him. Aiya loved seeing him like this. He was in utter pleasure and all because of her. 

Soon she could feel Shima’s hand tighten in her hair and pull at it a bit. A sign that he was getting closer. Moaning more against him and bobbing fast she wanted him to cum. 

“Ai- Ai I-” he muttered and before she could do anything more, he pulled himself from her mouth and pumped his cock quickly. She backed up a bit as she knew what he wanted. 

“Mmm you gonna cum for me baby~?” helping him with her words, ropes of his cum shot from his cock and made a mess on her chest and of course dirtying the lovely lingerie she was wearing. With a grin Aiya watched Shima as he got the last bit of his release out. “My my~ There’s so much~” she purred to him as she looked down at her chest then back up at him. “And you got it all over the lace~ tisk tisk~” she smirked to him as she shimmied her breasts in front of him. 

Breathing hard, Shima looked down at the mess he made on Aiya’s chest and top. Most of it landing on the top and just a little on her actual skin. He then moved his hands to her arms and pulled her forward. Getting the hint, Aiya stood up and straddled the boys lap. Gliding his middle finger to her chest, he swiped a bit of his own cum from her skin and moved his finger to her mouth.

With a soft blush Aiya opened her mouth. Grinning, Shima placed his finger in her mouth as her lips instantly shut around his finger and sucked it clean. “Ngh fuck you’re so hot~” Shima whispered to her as he moved his other hand up and brushed away some of the hair in her face so he could see her eyes. 

“I mean, I try to be, for you~” Aiya smiles as she looks down at him and cups his cheek lightly, staring into his alluring eyes. 

The hand that swept away her hair moved to the back of her neck, pulling her in. Their lips pressed together again. But this time the kisses turned into a hot make out session. With each of their hands on the others neck or cheek they kissed with needy intent. Aiya’s body pressed into Shima’s as her clothed pussy rubbed against his member making him hard again. 

Aiya could feel herself getting all tingly and achy with the make out session and her rubbing against him. Soft moans pressed into Shima’s lips as she couldn’t control them while her fingers tangled in the others hair. 

Groaning, Shima moved his hands down to her panties and tugged at the waistband of her panties, “Off~” he cooed before helping her out of them. Their lips breaking away from each other for a split second so Aiya could take off her panties completely. Once she was back to sitting in his lap, he could feel the heat coming from between her legs, making him want her even more. He then slipped his hands up under the babydoll against Aiya’s torso and moved the material off of her breasts so he could feel them. Playing and fondling her breasts caused moans and whimpers from Aiya and before she knew it her top was off. 

Both were now completely naked as they kissed and grind against each other. Pants and groans filled the air around the two of them. And now, Shima was fully hard again. Moving his hand down he gripped his cock to align himself with Aiya. 

“Mmmfm~” Aiya moans out through their kisses as she felt Shima’s cock slowly pushed inside of her. Her walls being stretched out by his cock with each inch he pushed in.

Pulling his lips away he muttered, “Fuck~ You’re so tight Ai~” as his hands now gripped her hips while his cock buried deep inside of Aiya. He stayed still for a moment to let Aiya adjust to the feeling. 

Shuddering against him, Aiya looked down at Shima smirking, “And it’s all for you birthday boy~” she cooed before she starts to slowly move herself on his cock. With her hands on his shoulders she moved herself up and down on his throbbing member. She loved the sounds she made Shima make. All of his groans and whines for her made her ache even more. 

“Fuck Aiya, you’re perfect~” he cooed to her as he held her hips tighter and made her go a bit faster. His own hips thrusting up to meet hers so they were on the same rhythm.

“Ngh fuck~ Renzou~” she moaned out as she tipped her head back.

The sight of Aiya like this in his lap as he fucked her is what Shima loved. Her warm wet walls squeezing him and pleasuring him was beyond anything his own hand could do. He loved the fact that she was all his. As he watched her, he thought of something. Smirking, Shima moved a hand down to her clit and started to rub it at a slow pace at first while Aiya continued to ride him. “Keep riding baby girl~” he cooed and continued to rub her even faster now. Every now and then Shima would thrust up causing Aiya to whimper out.

The mix of riding his cock, his finger on her clit and his occasional thrusts inside of her made her slowly lose her mind. With her lips parted from panting, Aiya looked down at the pink haired boy with her eyelids half open. She could feel her own climax boiling up inside of her. 

As he toyed with her, Shima leaned in a bit to suck on her nipples, one and then the other while the hand not playing with her body stayed on her hip, gripping it tightly. He wanted to feel her squirm and squeeze his cock, he wanted to feel her cum on him. 

Whimpering and panting Aiya could feel the pleasure start to take over her mind as she closed her eyes. Tipping her head back, she moaned out, “F- fuck Renzou~” It was clear to tell that she was close to her release. Shima kept sucking on her nipples and rubbing her clit while Aiya rode his cock faster, making her breasts bounce in the boys face. 

Shima muttered against the girls breasts, “Mmm come on baby girl~ Cum for me~ I want to feel you cum~” His finger rubbed as fast and hard as it could as his eyes looked up at his girl riding him.

“R- Renzou~” she whimpered out as she couldn’t take it anymore. “I- I’m- Aha god~! Renzou~!” she cried out loudly as she felt a wave of pleasure crash over her entire body. Her mind went blank as complete ecstasy washed over her.

There it was. Soon Shima felt her walls squeeze him and that’s when he decided to switch their position so she was laying on her back on the couch and he was hovering over her. With his cock still inside her, he pushed past how tight she was and fucked her roughly. 

“R- Renzou~! Fuck~! Oh god~!” she cried out as her hands went up to her breasts grabbing at them and arching her back. The feel of his rough thrusts inside her only sent her over the edge even more with her orgasm.

Reaching down and moving her hands out of the way, Shima gripped Aiya’s breasts holding onto them as he continued to fuck her into the couch. Soon his hips became ragged and a bit off rhythm. A couple more groans and he stopped as he pushed all the way inside her. His cock twitched as he reached his climax, shooting his seed into Aiya. “Fuck Ai~” he growled lowly and thrusted a few more times slowly to milk his cock inside of her. 

“Ngh god Renzou~” she moaned out of breath and felt her body go limp as Shima stopped moving and slowly pulled out of her. “Happy birthday~” Aiya cooed.

Grinning, Shima moved down to the side of her and laid on is side facing her. “That was fucking amazing~ We should do that more often~” his voice having a playful tone to it. Slowly he moved his hand up and moved the hair out of her face.

Aiya’s eyes were closed until she felt Shima move her hair away and then she opened them. Her green eyes stared at the boy next to her before a smirk ended up on her lips. “I don’t think...that I can move..” she muttered

Shima chuckled softly and shook his head, “Shit I broke her..” he teased and then moved so his arm was under her head and he pulled her close. 

“Oh shut it~” Aiya chuckled to him as she snuggled up into his chest. With her face in the crook of his neck she sighed out. “I love you Renzou.” 

“I love you too, Ai.” Shima whispered back as he moved his hand to her back to lightly rub it. As he rubbed her back, he moved his lips to Aiya’s forehead and kissed it gently. “Thanks for remembering my birthday~”

“Of course. _Always~_ ” she whispered in a tired breath as her eyes closed.


End file.
